Dos policías y ¿Un asesino?
by cacaempalada
Summary: Siempre, los ladrones se preguntan, ¿Que sería estar al otro lado del mostrador?. Y algunos se lo preguntan aun estando de ese lado


[] Pensamientos

{} Acciones

() Detalles

Diálogo

- Cambio de escenario

** FlashBack ~~ Narrativa de personaje principal.

Historia -

~ ... E ah estábamos, solo el, y yo. Pude dejado vivir, hacer la vista gorda y perdonarle la vida, pero... Una parte de mi aun no lo avía perdonado, no se si lo realizo apropósito, pero, este es mi puto trabajo... ~

?: Te acuerdas cuando jugábamos a los policías y ladrones. A mi me encantaba ser policía siempre te tocaba ser ladrón, incluso cuando jugábamos con ellos.

?: Sabia que te gustaba ser policía, dejaba que lo fueras. {Soltó un par de lagrimas}

?: Curioso. Considerando tu trabajo, hasta un poco de gracia me da.

?: No pude seguir con mis estudios. Intente trabajar de policia y estudiar, pero no funciono.

?: Cuanto llevas trabajando, 6, 7 a os?

?: 5, lo cual se te ar curioso, considerando el puesto que tengo. No?

?: Si, lo que se me hace aun mas curioso, es que te dejen matar tanta gente, ni yo, que "trabajo" como precidente de mi mafia, no e matado tantos.

?: Por que embias a tus hombres a hacer el trabajo sucio. Casualmente se te be cooperando.

?: Je, son cosas que no entenderias.

?: Nop, nunca lo har a.

?: {Se acerco a el borde de la construccion y vio la altura} Te acuerdas cuando una ves te ca ste de 1 metro por que te ten a redeado y avansabas para atras y no volteaste a ver.

?: Como olvidarlo {Se dibujo una sonr sa en la cara del pol cia-asesino, como le diria ese otro hombre}

?: Quieres jugar?. Como en los viejos tiempos?. {Se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara}

?: Claro!. [Entiendo]

?: {Saco su pistola de su estuche y la tiro al borde} Que quieres de mi, maldito chota!.

?: Alto en nombre de la ley. No sea un idiota y entregese.

?: Antes muerto!. Ya sabes lo que toca {Sonríe}

?: Si, lamentablemente lo se. [Le apunto con su pistola y...]

- 18 a la hace -

~El y yo eramos grandes amigos, lo conocí cuando yo t os, el, en ese entonces tenia 9. Yo estudie la Primaria en la calle, mi familia en ese entonces no era de muchos recursos, a excepcion de el, era hijo de un empresario (o mejor dicho, un jefe de la mafia "Los gallos bravos"), era notorio la clase de vida de que el ten a.~

~Apenas alcanzaba para ropa, una vez al a o, y de comida, bueno, prefiero no hablar de ello, el se llamaba Lalo, era mas que ovío que me mintió en su nombre, pero de todas formas le agradaba... ~

?: Hola que haces ni o.

Yo: Nada.

?: Mmm, un conducto Que primaria [Sonríe].

~Me rasque la nuca, no sabia si decirle que no iba a la escuela, se lo dije, la gente merece saber la verdad.~

?: Porque.

Yo: Mi padre no tiene dinero.

?: Entonces, en donde estudias.

Yo: Podría decirse que, en la calle.

?: Ooo, Quieres jugar conmigo y mis amigos? [Con la pregunta le llego una sonrisa).

Yo: !Claro , por cierto, mi nombre es Flippy.

~Le extendí la mano, el me dijo que su nombre era Lalo, me apretó la mano.~

- 6 años después -

~Cuando ten a 12 a os, la condición económica de mi familia era mas estable, comparado cuando ten a 7, era mejor. Conbenci a mi papá de inscribirme en la secundaria de el municipio de General, en ese entonces no lo sabia, pero mi papá falsifico mis papeles para inscribirme, y, claro que si, como era muy amigo de Lalo, su papá ayudo en la falsificación.~

~En la Secundaria nadie me conocía a, a escepcion de Lalo y sus amigos, los cuales se llamaban Shifty y Lihfty, eran unos gemelos, jodidamente parecidos, la forma de vestir era lo unico diferente en estos. Lalo tenia 14 a os, y los gemelos tenia 13, allí conocí a otros dos niños, uno era Sneaky y el otro se llamaba Mause, pero debido a su piromancia le decían Mause ka-boom, todas las tardes salíamos a jugar Futbool.~

- 2 años después -

~Cuando ten a 15 a os, Lalo ya estaba en 2 de preparatoria, y los gemelos en primero, entonces fue cuando Sneaky, Mause ka-boom y yo empatisamos mas, y también fue cuando conocí a mi primer amor, se llamaba Luna.

- 3 años después -

~Ten a 17 a os cuando tuve mis primeras experiencia sexual con mi actual novia, Luna, fue en la parte trasera de un auto, no se por que, pero no mucho después de concluir la Preparatoria, me dejo, sin mas.~

~cuando cumplí los 18, un poco después de graduarme, mis padre hablaron ser amente, sobre mi, no sabían si inscribirme en la Universidad...~

- 1 Año después -

~Cuando cumplí los 19, mis padres ya estaban muertos, habían sido asesinados a sangre fr a. Y ah fue cuando Lalo volvió a aparecer, me ofreció trabajo, yo, con mi estupidez, lo acepte, fue como vender mi alma al diablo.~

~Con el, mate a mi primer persona. El me avía dicho que le protegiera, intento robarle a un tipo, el cual casi le dispara, si disparo, pero no a el, sino a mí , lo asesine ahorcado.~

~Me atendieron algunos de sus trabajadores, no podían arriesgarse a las ambulancias.~

~Aparte de eso, también atracaban bancos, conmigo, Lalo, los gemelos, y yo, y una ves, Sneaky, por falta de dinero, intento hacerlo con nosotros, lo atraparon, pero raramente solo le cayeron 4 meses de pricion.~

~Todo iba a la perfección, cada día nos hacíamos de mas dinero, y tuve sexo otra vez con una de las trabajadoras de Lalo, para ella fue algo mas casual,~ - 8 meses después -

~Fue el atraco al banco mas sangriento del que fui uno de los responsables de tanta sangre derramada, la mujer con la que lo hice una vez murió de varios tiros a diversas partes del cuerpo, otro tipo, un tipo al cual siempre se le ten a que dirigir como "Mr. pickles", el mantenía a una niñita de en ese entonses 17 a os, fue capturado y le callo la condena de muerte, los gemelos lograron escapar con 250 mil dolares, y Lalo y yo, bueno, Lalo escapo sobre mi, un tipo que estaba en un carro que había aparecido de repente lo recogió, intente subirme, pero lalo me detuvo, me empujo y me dio un tiro a mi hombro izquierdo y pierna derecha, se justifico con...

?: Lo siento, pero si te quedas, te detendrán y tendré mas tiempo.

Yo: Puto traidor...

~Los policías al atraparme no me condenaron a nada, o al menos nada que tenga que cumplir en la pricion, me creelleron útil para policía encubierto, trabaje hacía durante 5 meses, después de eso me pusieron a trabajar OBLIGATORIAMENTE de policía, actualmente, en estos 25 a os que tengo, soy detective, y. tendré que seguir la pista a la persona que menos deseaba volver a ver, y no sera nada bonito...~

- 5 a os con 4 meses después -

Splendid: Dont, estas seguro de que este tipo nos va ayudar en el caso?

Splendont: Sino es de una forma, sera de otra, créeme hermanito, nadie conoce mejor a ese imbécil que el.

Splendid: Sabes que ese tipo fue un criminal, No?.

Splendont: Sabes la cantidad de casos a los que a ayudado, No?.

Estaban en un puerto, el nombre era "La cama de los gigantes", estaban esperando el barco de Flippy.

Dont es un detective al igual que su hermano, son muy parecidos pero no son gemelos, dont tiene 36 años y did 24, dont mide 1.80 cm, su tono de piel es güero (mas blanco que negro) es peli-rojo, y de ojos rojos, complexión: atlética, viste de gala (smookin, como quieran decirle) con una corbata roja y en el hombro derecho tiene tatuada una rosa.

Did mide 1.74, es notoriamente de piel blanca, vestía igual que su hermano a escepcion de su corbata, la de did es azul y en su hombro izquierdo tiene un tulipán tatuado, complexión: atlético pero un tanto flacucho, ojos azules y cabello casta o claro.

El barco del que hab a llegado Flippy era "El pulpo viajante", es de carga y de transporte de pasajeros (ocacionalmente ilegales).

Flippy es de ojos verde lima, pero debido a una enfermedad psicológica, dependiendo de su estado de humor, le cambiaba de color a unos color amarillo fuerte, mide 1.87 cm, color de cabello negro, complexión: atlética, güero y con varios tatuajes, el nombre Luna en cursivas en su antebrazo, una telara a con 2 rosas, una rosa estaba marchita, una calavera con un texto abajo de esta en el antebrazo izquierdo, decía "instant dead" y un ultimo tatuaje de una mirilla de francotirador en su cuello, abajo de este decía "shoot here", vestia una polera negra sin estampado con unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis verdes, trajo con el dos maletas.

Flippy: Llego el lechero (En ese momento ten a una sonrisa en el rostro, solo ten a en la mente que había llegado a un nuevo lugar).

Splendont: Mientras no folles a la novia de este pendejo {se alo a did}, puedes llevar tu leche a donde quieras. {Sonríe}

Splendid: Ja ja ja, que gracioso. { :/ }

Flippy: A tu hermano no le hiso tanta gracia, son hermanos, no?

Splendont: Si, el se llama Splendid y ...

Flippy: {interrumpiendo a dont} ... Y por que esta aquí y no esta estudiando?, ya iba a terminar la Universidad, no?.

Splendid: Es solo algo temporal. O permanente, lo que pase primero.

Flippy: Dont, tu te lo combensiste.

Splendont: No importa, hay que irnos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

Flippy: Bien ento...

Splendid: {Interrumpiendo a Flippy} Básicamente te dijo que te subieras al auto que esta detras {Le señalo el auto con la mano}.

Flippy: Solo era broma, pero aunque no lo fuese, no tendrías novia de todas formas {Sonríe mientras se dirige a el auto}

- En el auto -

Flippy: A donde vamos a ir primero.

Splendont: Un apartamento ma.

Flippy: Yupi [Menuda mierda me han de aver rentado]

Splendid: Por cierto {le dio una caja con ropa adentro}, llegando cámbiate, no vaz a entrar as a tu prime las oficinas del D.P.H.F. (Departamento Policíal de los Habitantes Felíces.

Flippy: Habitantes Felices entre comillas, no?

Splendont: Un tanto, como dicen, "ojos que no ven, corazón que no ciente".

Flippy: Lamentablemente, cierto.

- En la entrada a el apartamento de Flippy -

Splendid: {En el auto} Toma, las llaves de tu apartamento.

Flippy: veamos.

Splendont: Por la tarde, Recuerda, casi caminó Volamos.

Flippy: Como digas.

- Apartamento -

Era un poco chico, Ten a una cama matrimonial (algunos puede, que las ubiquen como doble) con una cobija azul y 2 almohadas blancas, una mesa de madera con un mantel amarillo con detalles en rojo pegada a la esquina derecha de toda la habitación con un florero blanco con 6 rosas, un cuadro que retrata una playa, tenía un baño pequeño, por suerte, no estaba sucio, era un regadera un retrete y un lavamanos. Tan mal no estaba, también te a TV, microondas, un mini-refrigerador y una licuadora.

Splendid: (Mensaje) Apresúrate

Flippy: (Mensaje) Sorry :P

Saco la ropa de la caja y vio que era una camisa negra de vestir con botones gris, con magas y cuello color rojo, una corbata gris, un pantalón negro de vestir, un cinturón y unos zapatos negros. También había una 9mm y una sobaquera. Aparte de la 9mm ten a en una de sus maletas un cuchillo de caza, era de su abuelo, también la llevar a, pero a parte.

- Auto -

Flippy se subió a la parte trasera del auto.

Splendont: Tardas como mujer.

Flippy: Las mujeres tardar horas, solo tarde como 7 minutos.

Splendid: 7 minutos en los que pudimos aver llegado.

Flippy: Solo conduzcan.

- DPHF -

~No podía evitarlo, me sentía como un niño de primaria en su primer d a en la Secundaria, Did, Dont y yo estábamos en la recebcion, y en la recebcion estaba una mujer de ... 23... 21... 22 a os, o yo que se, se ve a un tanto adorable, era una pel -blanca, su nombre es Lammy, o eso creo, responde a ese nombre a sí que... a.~

Flippy: Aaa ... Lammy, ¿no?

Lammy: Si, que quieres, estoy ocupada con el papeleo.

Flippy: Por casualidad no conocía a un tal Mr. pickles o algo as ?

Lammy: {Al o r esa pregunta su píel se puso de gallina} No se a quien te refieres (dijo de una forma un tanto descarada)

Flippy: Si?, el siempre dec a que estaba cuidando de yo que se manera a una ni a llamada Lammy. Osea, tu.

Lammy: Lammy que?

Flippy: No se, solo mencionaba una tal Lammy

Lammy: Entonces puede que no sea yo, a sí que puedes dejarme terminar mi maldito trabajo y irte a joder a alguien mas.

Flippy: Que delicada.

Flippy: Se dirígio a el elevador donde estaban Did y Dont, pero bueno. Esta era su primer interrogatorio, con un tal...  
¿Handy?.


End file.
